Tomando riesgos
by staraky
Summary: Partiendo del capítulo 24 de la segunda temporada veremos qué sucede con nuestra paraje favorita. ¿Dejará Kate que Castle pase todo el verano con Gina? o por el contrario decidirá luchar por su amor. Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis, si os apetece dejad comentario.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, no puedo estar mucho tiempo quieta, así que aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Partimos del capítulo 24 de la segunda temporada. Ya veremos por dónde nos llevan estos dos. Espero que os guste, ya sabéis se aceptan todas las críticas, buenas, malas o regulares. Vosotros decidiréis si esta historia continua o termina aquí. **

* * *

Otoño, eso fue lo que contestó, se giró y dijo en otoño. Kate sentía como algo se rompía al verle caminar hacia el ascensor abrazado a Gina, sentía las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella. Se acercó a su silla, tomó el bolso y salió de allí, necesitaba alejarse no podía dejar que sus amigos la vieran en aquel estado, luchaba contra sus lágrimas no quería dejarlas salir y mucho menos delante de ellos.

Tras salir de la 12th necesitó sentir el aire sobre ella, dejó su coche allí, caminar era lo que necesitaba en aquel instante.

Dejó libertad a sus pies, dejó que la llevasen dónde ellos quisieran, el destino final le importaba poco porque sólo había un lugar dónde querría ir pero ya era imposible.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad que la vio nacer, en su cerebro aparecía la oportunidad perdida, el capitán tenía razón siempre había que decir lo que se sentía. Nos creemos inmortales, creemos que podemos controlar el tiempo, pero la vida nos demuestra que no es así.

Ella terminaba de descubrirlo, durante mucho tiempo se había negado a aceptar sus sentimientos por él, y cuando por fin decidió dar un paso al frente era tarde, él se iba con Gina, juntos, todo el verano.

Un segundo, eso es lo que la vida tarda en demostrarnos que no controlamos lo que pasa, un segundo puedo cambiar toda nuestra vida. Si ella hubiera hablado más rápido, si no hubiera intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas, si sólo hubiera dicho que se iría con él, que sentía algo muy profundo por él.

Sintió las lagrimas recorrer su rostro, lágrimas por darse cuenta de que la oportunidad que la vida le brindó para ser feliz se le terminaba de escapar entre en los dedos, no sabía cómo pero estaba frente al edificio del escritor, alzó la cabeza oscuridad, total oscuridad. El portero la vio parada en la acera y se sorprendió de verla allí.

-Detective Beckett el señor Castle no se encuentra en casa, en realidad todos han marchado viaje – Ella le miró e intentó sonreír.

Retomó su caminar por aquella ciudad, se había ido, hasta aquel instante había conservado una mínima esperanza en que él aun estuviera en su casa, pero aquello no había sucedido.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta de su casa, nunca hasta ese día la había sentido tan vacía. Ni siquiera se giró a cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la nevera sacó una cerveza y comenzó a beber dejándose caer con su espalda pegada a la pared. Y lloró, lloró, al ser consciente que ella era la culpable de esa soledad.

Su teléfono sonaba, no quería hablar con nadie, pero miró la pantalla, deseaba que fuese él quien la llamase, pero la foto no era la suya, era Lanie. Lo dejó en silencio, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella, no ahora.

Pasaron horas, los rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, sintió sus músculos agarrotados, la boca pastosa, le dolía la cabeza, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, los párpados le pesaban, cuando por fin logró enfocar vio las botellas vacías a su alrededor.

Intentó moverse tras varios intentos lo logró, sus músculos al fin reaccionaron, se fijó en la puerta continuaba entornada como ella la dejó la noche anterior, se acercó hasta ella y la cerró, regresó a la cocina, necesitaba café, grandes dosis de café, vio su móvil en el suelo. Sintió como la casa comenzaba a dar vueltas cuando intentó incorporarse tras recoger el móvil del suelo, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos, y espero a que la sensación de mareo desapareciese.

Aspiró, y lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos, tomó el móvil, tenía una veintena de llamadas, todas de Lanie, negó con la cabeza, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se giró para preparar el café. Tenía en sus manos la cafetera que él le había regalado, y aquello provocó que las lágrimas volvieran a querer salir.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, ni siquiera hizo el amago de dirigirse hacia allí, terminó de poner el café y se quedó mirando como comenzaba a salir. El timbre continuaba sonado, quien estuviese al otro lado era insistente, pero ella no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Sacó una taza del armario y comenzó a llenarla de café humeante, aspiró el aroma, adoraba el olor a café recién hecho.

-¡Se que estás ahí, abre de una vez! – la voz de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó en el interior – Kate, abre la puta puerta o de lo contrario llamaré a los chicos para que la tiren – Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se giró mirando hacia la entrada. Sabía que Lanie era muy capaz de llevar a cabo la amenaza.

Con pasos lentos, arrastrando los pies llegó hasta su puerta y tras respirar profundamente abrió.

-Ya era hora – Lanie empujó y entró- ¿Ya te has mortificado lo suficiente? – Le dijo mirándola y comprobando el lamentable aspecto que tenía- Bien, ahora vete a la ducha. Por dios, Kate apestas a alcohol.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó al tiempo que regresaba a la cocina a por su café.

-Si me hubieras cogido el teléfono alguna de las veces que te llamé no estaría aquí – Mientras hablaba se servía café en una de las tazas que encontró en el armario.

-Lanie, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza, te agradecería que te fueras – Miró a su amiga y vio como ésa alzaba las cejas. No lograría echarla tan fácilmente.

-En cuanto de tomes el café irás a la ducha, después te llevaré a recoger tu coche y ya con él te irás en busca del chico escritor – Kate que en ese momento tomaba un sorbo del café se atragantó.

-¿Estás de coña, cierto? –Viendo la cara de su amiga sabía que no lo estaba- Pero a ti los productos que usas en tu trabajo te han afectado al cerebro. ¿Cómo voy a ir a buscar a Castle?

-Fácil, coges el coche y conduces hasta allí – Contestó como si fuera algo obvio.

-Se ha ido con su ex – Al decir aquello sintió una punzada en el corazón- Además ¿por qué debería ir a buscarlo?

-Sencillo, porque estás loca por él, y no puedes perder la oportunidad de ser feliz – Kate la miraba con cara de sorpresa – Qué ¿se suponía que era un secreto?

-Lanie, aunque fuese cierto que le quiera, te recuerdo que él se ha ido con su ex.

-Ya, y yo te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le dijo que no iba a irse con él, y también fuiste tú la que comenzó una relación sin sentido con otro tío – Kate miró a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos – A mi no me pongas esa mirada, puede que con los chicos funcione, pero conmigo no. Cariño, es hora de que afrontes lo que sientes por Castle – Le dijo apoyando su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga.

-Pero él ha decidido irse con Gina – dijo Kate con los ojos llorosos.

-Sí, porque tú estabas con el chico de robos. Gina es únicamente su forma de intentar sobreponerse.

-No sé Lanie.

-¿Qué tienes que perder? Él ya se ha ido – Kate la miró y comprendió que era cierto, ya le había perdido.

-Voy a la ducha, y luego me llevas a por mi coche – Lanie sonrió al ver que su amiga había decidido arriesgarse.

Media hora después ante Lanie apareció una Kate totalmente renovaba- Vamos –dijo tomando su bolso, las gafas de sol y las llaves del coche.

Castle, tomaba su café sentando en una de las sillas de su jardín posterior, tenía la mirada perdida y negaba con la cabeza.

-Buenos días, no he sentido cuando te has levantado – Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, y se agacho para besar su mejilla.

-Llevo despierto casi cuatro horas – dijo mirando la hora en su reloj- no podía dormir y decidí levantarme para no incomodarte – Gina se sentó en otra silla y comenzó a servirse café.

-No me incomodas – le dijo mirándolo- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó directamente.

-¿De qué? – preguntó sin mirarla.

-Responder con otra pregunta es intentar huir de dar una respuesta.

-Gina – giró la cabeza para mirarla – tomemos con calma esta segunda oportunidad que nos vamos a dar.

-¿Con más calma? – Él la miró sin comprender- Rick, ni siquiera me has tocado.

-Quiero hacerlo bien esta vez- contestó poniéndose en pie- Voy a darme un baño – se alejó en dirección a la piscina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Continuemos con la historia, no me matéis por el final del capítulo, jajajajaj.**

* * *

Sentada al volante de su coche suspiraba tras hablar con Alexis y lograr que la joven le diera la dirección de la casa de su padre en Los Hamptons, por delante le quedaban 118 millas siempre y cuando decidiera ir por I-495E, cerca de dos horas de viaje. Demasiado tiempo para pensar y arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado.

Se encontraba en Robert F. Kennedy Bridge cuando su cerebro le dijo por primera vez que aquello era una mala idea, que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, tomarse unas cervezas y meterse en la cama.

Golpeó el volante, soltando un –Joder- definitivamente aquel iba a ser un viaje muy largo, dónde la guerra entre cerebro y corazón estaría presente continuamente, y pese al triunfo inicial de este último nada garantizaba que finalmente él fuese el vencedor definitivo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que la detective Beckett no se dejaba llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba, desde la muerte de su madre, se había ido encerrando poco a poco, construyéndose un lugar seguro dónde nadie ni nada puediese golpearla nuevamente y hacer que volviera a sentirse dañada.

El mismo muro que construyó para protegerse del dolor impedía que nadie llegase hasta ella, eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en el mismo lado que ella en el muro, si quitase a su padre se podría decir que todos los demás estaban fuera del mismo.

Pero por alguna razón el escritor cada día estaba más cerca de traspasar ese muro, todo aquello que al conocerlo le sacó de quicio poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en cosas que le iban alegrando la vida.

Demasiado rico, aun no había visto su casa de Los Hamptons, pero no le hacía falta, conocía su loft en NY, ahora su cerebro le martilleaba diciendo que no tenía nada en común con el escritor. Kate sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar el nuevo pensamiento, decidió parar para intentar despejarse, tomó la primera salida llegando poco tiempo después a la localidad de Manorville.

Estacionó el vehículo frente a uno de los cafés, una vez sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza exterior decidió pedir un café y un trozo de tarta de zanahoria. Mientras degustaba su segundo desayuno del día intentaba tranquilizarse.

Rick se encontraba en el salón principal con el portátil en las piernas, sus dedos se apoyaban sobre las teclas pero estaban totalmente quietos, Gina le observaba desde la puerta.

-Voy a darme un baño, ¿vienes? Igual si te despejas eres capaz de escribir más de dos palabras seguidas – Rick levantó la cabeza fijándose en su ex, la cual tan solo llevaba un minúsculo bikini.

-No, tengo que terminar este capítulo – Dijo volviendo a fijar su mirada en el ordenador.

Gina salió de la casa preguntándose porque había aceptado acompañarlo.

Rick miró su móvil, lo había dejado sobre la mesa, apartó el portátil y cogió el móvil, se quedó mirando la pantalla del mismo, por fin se decidió abrió la agenda y buscó un nombre.

Se quedó mirando la foto del contacto, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aquel gestó duró apenas unos segundos siendo sustituido por un rostro serio, y tiró el móvil sobre la mesa.

-Eres idiota – se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Cómo vas a llamarla? Es sábado seguro que está con su novio en la cama.

Se levantó del sillón, subió a su habitación y se vistió, se puso unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta de manga corta azul, unas zapatillas, cogió sus gafas de sol y salió de la casa. Se puso a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, tan solo necesitaba sentir el aire sobre su cuerpo, sus pies le llevaron hasta el puerto, allí se quedó mirando uno de los barcos anclados.

-¿Le gusta? – Se giro para ver quien le hablaba, ante sus ojos apareció un anciano- Es bonito ¿verdad? – Rick asintió- Se lo compré a mi esposa hace unos años, íbamos a navegar todo un año – el hombre subió a bordo- Suba – Rick no lo pensó mucho y le siguió- Pero ella enfermó y a los pocos meses falleció – dijo bajando la vista.

-Lo siento.

-Son cosas que pasan, habíamos querido navegar desde siempre, pero lo fuimos dejando, los niños, luego los nietos. No nos damos cuenta que el tiempo pasa y al final llegamos tarde a nuestros sueños.

-Tiene razón – Rick se apoyó sobre la barandilla.

-Hay que disfrutar la vida y no pasársela buscando el momento adecuado para hacer algo, hay que hacerlo cuando se piensa, porque luego es tarde.

-¿Cómo se llamaba su esposa?

-Kate, su nombre era Kate – Rick le miró abriendo los ojos- Qué cabeza la mía, me llamo Richard – dijo tendiendo la mano.

-Vaya, yo también me llamo Richard – dijo tomando la mano que el anciano le había tendido.

-¿y su esposa?

-No estoy casado, al menos no ahora – El hombre le miró- Lo estuve dos veces pero ahora mismo no lo estoy.

-No eran las adecuadas. Yo también estuve dos veces casado antes de que el destino pusiera en mi camino a mi Katie. Me costó cuatro años que ella me diera una oportunidad, pero cuando lo hizo fue increíble – El hombre sonreía- Mereció la pena esperar por ella. Es el amor de mi vida.

-¿Espero cuatro años por una oportunidad?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Así es, estaba convencido que ella era la mujer de mi vida. La hubiera esperado muchos más. No has contestado a mi pregunta – Rick le miró sin entender- el barco, ¿te gusta? – Rick asintió- Es tuyo, te lo vendo.

-¿Qué? No, no.

-Sí, creo que ya es hora de que haga feliz a alguien. Seguro que en este barco la mujer de tu vida y tú seréis muy felices.

-De verdad no estoy pensando en comprar un barco.

-Lastima, si alguna vez cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo señalando el barco en el que se encontraban- Arriésgate, por tu mirada ella merece la pena.

-No hay ella – Dijo Rick acercándose a la pasarela para bajar de allí.

-Sí que la hay, se puede ver en la tristeza de tus ojos.

Rick regresó a su casa, todo el camino fue pensando en las casualidades de la vida, el anciano llamado Richard y su amada llamada Kate, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde has estado? – Gina, se había olvidado por completo de ella- ¿Tú recuerdas que no has venido solo? – pasó a su lado perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

Rick la intentó seguir- Ni se te ocurra subir un peldaño más – Gina llegó al piso superior desde dónde Rick estaba pudo escuchar el portazo que dio.

Kate detuvo el coche frente a la casa del escritor, miraba a través de la ventanilla del copiloto al tiempo que se mordía el labio, estaba nerviosa. Sacó el móvil de su bolso y llamó.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos y por fin alguien contestó al otro lado – Dime que estás ya con el chico escritor.

-Lanie, no sé cómo he podido dejarme liar.

-No le has visto aún, ¿no? – dijo ignorando el comentario hecho por su amiga.

-No, estoy metida en mi coche frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Pues sal, de verdad Kate a veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan buena en tu trabajo – dijo riéndose.

-Lanie, no es fácil.

-Sólo tienes que abrir la puerta, caminar y llamar al timbre. Ya que estás ahí al menos dile hola – y diciendo esto colgó.

-La madre que la pario, me ha colgado – dijo Kate mirando su móvil.

La intrépida detective de homicidios sentía como le temblaban las piernas mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa – Vamos Katie, puedes hacerlo – se dijo así misma y por fin llamó al timbre.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y por fin aquella puerta se abrió.

-Beckett ¿qué haces aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

-Beckett ¿qué haces aquí? –Rick la miraba sorprendido, ella era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse al otro lado de aquella puerta.

-Hola Castle – era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, así que bajó su mirada- Quería hablar contigo.

-Está bien, pero será mejor que entres – se hizo a un lado invitando a la detective a entrar en la casa- Tú dirás – dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el salón.

Kate caminaba intentando ordenar sus ideas, sin tan siquiera mirar el aspecto que tenía el interior de aquella vivienda.

-¿Qué querías decir? – Rick la miraba mientras ella se había quedado parada en la entrada del salón- Beckett – la llamó esperando una reacción de ella.

-Sí, perdona – caminó hasta pararse justo frente al escritor- Sé que no soy la persona más fácil del mundo – por fin la detective encontró la fuerza necesaria para empezar a hablar- que suelo encerrarme y no dejo que la gente entre en mi "mundo" – dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas en el aire- que no dejo ver lo que realmente siento – Rick la miraba esperando que todo aquello llegase a algún sitio- Sólo es mi forma de protegerme, no significa que la gente que me rodea me sea indiferente.

-Lo sé – Kate lo miró sorprendida- Pero te dejo que continúes, ¿te apetece tomar algo? – Ella negó mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que él terminaba de decir. Definitivamente la conocía muy bien.

-Ayer quería decirte muchas cosas – comenzó a caminar nerviosa por el salón – Pero no sabía cómo empezar. Mis miedos me hicieron trabarme o más bien dar un rodeo.

-Como ahora – la cortó Castle recibiendo una de las características miradas de la detective- Ya me callo – dijo inmediatamente él.

- El capitán dijo algo que me hizo recapacitar, dijo que es una pena que la gente esconda sus sentimientos y tenía razón – se paró mirando a través del cristal de la puerta corredera que daba acceso al jardín- Ahí fue cuando me decidí, pero luego cuando te tuve enfrente me entró el miedo. Y luego llegó ella – él no podía ver su cara pero en ese momento en la frente de Kate había aparecido una vena característica en ella cuando algo no le gustaba.

-Gina – dijo él volviendo a guardar silencio de inmediato.

-Sí, y me sentí como una idiota – Dijo girándose y mirando a Castle.

Tras esperar que ella continuase y viendo que no lo hacía Castle decidió hablar – Te sentiste una idiota ¿por?

-Había terminado con Tom – Rick la miró sorprendido- porque él no era con quien quería estar. Iba a decirte que me iba contigo – Rick se puso en pie de inmediato- pero entonces llegó ella diciendo que os ibais juntos todo el verano, y me callé. ¿Cómo iba a decirte que te quería si habías decidido volver con tu ex mujer? – Rick abrió la boca sin creerse lo que terminaba de escuchar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella – Repite lo que terminas de decir – le pidió cuando llegó al lado de ella.

-Que regresabas con tu ex – contestó Kate perdiéndose en los ojos de él.

-Eso no, lo otro – dijo él sonriendo.

-Te quiero, Rick eso es lo que quería decirte ayer y no fui capaz – tras decir eso bajó la cabeza para evitar que él la viera sonrojar.

-Kate, mírame – le pidió él y Kate levantó su cara comprobando la gran sonrisa que el escritor tenía dibujada en su rostro – Te quiero y escuchar de tus labios que el sentimiento es mutuo es lo mejor que me podía pasar en esta vida – Kate al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior- Desde el día que te conocí me pareciste increíble, es cierto que al principio sólo era algo físico, quería llevarte a mi cama – Kate rodó los ojos- pero a medida que pasaba tiempo a tu lado fui descubriendo todo lo que ocultas. Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, eres el ser más hermoso que existe – Kate no podía dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba aquello- Y según te iba conociendo lo que había sido sólo una atracción física se fue convirtiendo en algo mucho más profundo. Y me empecé a sentir frustrado, no podía llegar hasta ti y eso me hacía daño. Cuando te vi con el detective de robos – la sonrisa de él se desvaneció- tomé una decisión, si no lograba tenerte no me quedaría a ver como otro lo lograba, mi corazón no lo soportaba –Kate posó su mano sobre la mejilla de él- Por eso decidí irme, no soportaba verte con otro hombre, era demasiado doloroso.

-Lo siento Rick, lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo último que querría es que sufrieras – El corazón del escritor se desbocaba al escuchar su nombre en boca de ella.

-No te preocupes, yo también debí decirte lo que sentía – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Gina? – Kate fue consciente de que pese a todo lo que terminaban de decir el escritor estaba con la rubia editora.

-¿Quién? – preguntó él.

-Gina , tu ex mujer – contestó ella.

-Sí, Gina – a Rick le estaba costando entender qué pintaba su ex en todo esto.

-Castle, por dios – Kate estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – al ver la cara que él puso supo que estaba perdido- Estás con ella, empezando una relación.

-Joder, Gina. A ver, sólo estaba con ella porque tú estabas con el poli. De haber sabido que habías terminado con él nunca habría empezado nada con ella – Tomó entre sus manos las de la detective- Te quiero Kate, y es contigo con quien me muero por estar.

-Genial. Te has superado Richard – al escuchar aquello ambos se giraron- Eres un hijo de puta y yo idiota por caer rendida a tus pies por segunda vez- tras decir aquello la rubia se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Mierda, creo que será mejor que suba a hablar con ella, no te muevas de aquí. Hablaré con ella y regresaré junto a ti – besó los labios de la detective y fue tras la rubia- ¿Te gustan los barcos? – le preguntó de repente a la detective.

-No sé – fue lo único que pudo contestar ante aquella pregunta sin sentido que Castle terminaba de hacerle- Rick, si prefieres me voy a dar un paseo mientras hablas con ella.

-¡No! – Gritó él- No te vayas, es que me da miedo que al salir por esa puerta te arrepientas de todo y salgas corriendo.

-Debería hacerlo- Gina apareció ante ellos con su maleta, se acercó hasta el escritor y le cruzó la cara- Te lo regalo – dijo mirando a la detective- En realidad, siempre ha sido tuyo – se giró y se acercó hasta la puerta.

-Gina, hablemos, por favor, deja que te explique – dijo Castle.

-No, no quiero volver a escuchar que sólo ibas a intentarlo conmigo porque ella- miró a Kate- no estaba disponible, con escucharlo una vez es suficiente – abrió la puerta y cuando ya estaba fuera se giró- Espero el manuscrito en un mes – y se fue, montándose en su coche y alejándose de allí.

-Mierda – fue lo único que el escritor pudo decir.

Kate se acercó hasta él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del escritor, posando su rostro en su espalda.

-Deberías hablar con ella, y disculparte.

-Lo sé. No quiero terminar así con ella- posó sus manos sobre las de la detective- Nosotros también deberíamos hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick sabía que en aquel instante podo podía hacer para arreglar las cosas con Gina, la única opción sería ir tras ella e intentar hablar en NY, pero eso no era lo que deseaba hacer, prefería quedarse junto a Kate.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella al sentirlo lejos.

-Pensaba en si debería ir tras Gina e intentar arreglar las cosas –Le contestó tomándola de la mano e invitándola a salir al jardín.

-Deberías – Él la miró sorprendido – Nunca debió enterarse así y que conste que yo soy tan culpable como tú – se agarró al brazo del escritor.

-No, la culpa es toda mía. Nunca debí intentar volver con ella estando enamorado de ti – Kate no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa al escuchar su nueva declaración.

-En eso tienes razón, pero debimos ser más cuidadosos al hablar, debimos pensar en ella – Rick se sentó en una de las hamacas y Kate se sentó en su regazo.

-Cierto, pero cuando, por fin, te arrancaste a hablar se me olvidó todo – dijo dejando un beso en la cabeza de la detective.

-Me costó – levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- durante el viaje estuve más de dos veces en volver a la ciudad.

-¿Tanto miedo te daba? – Ella asintió- Kate, sólo quiero hacerte feliz, porque de esa forma yo también lo seré. No tienes nada que temer.

-Bien, entonces queremos lo mismo – dijo besando los labios del escritor tímidamente- Y ahora volviendo al tema de Gina – Rick la miró poniendo una mueca de desagrado- Yo tengo que regresar a NY, con los nervios he venido sin equipaje, podíamos ir juntos – Rick la miró sonriendo- yo preparo mi maleta y tú mientras hablas con ella.

-También puedes pasar los días desnuda – dijo él alzando varias veces las cejas.

-En tus sueños, escritor – y se puso a reír.

-En mis sueños, estás siempre desnuda- Esa contestación le valió un golpe en el brazo por parte de la detective- Eso ha dolido, que lo sepas – decía él al tiempo que se frotaba el brazo.

-Bueno ¿qué me dices?

-¿Te quedarás todo el verano? – preguntó él esperanzado.

-No puedo – Rick empezó a hacer pucheros – El capitán me ha dado 15 días de vacaciones que empezarán a contar el lunes.

-¿Sólo?

-¿Te recuerdo que no iba a venir?

-Vale, entonces tendremos 15 días de vacaciones y luego regresaremos a NY – dijo totalmente decidido.

-Pero tú no tienes porque volver.

-Ya, y dejarte sola tanto tiempo, de eso nada. Regresaré a NY y los fines de semana vendremos aquí – Ella sonrió realmente le parecía una gran idea.

-Me parece bien, y ahora – se levantó- deberíamos salir hacia la ciudad – comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa siendo seguida inmediatamente por Rick.

Decidieron usar el Mercedes del escritor, era mucho más cómodo que el coche oficial de la detective. El trayecto hasta la ciudad fue muy ameno, ambos charlaban sobre anécdotas que les habían ido ocurriendo a lo largo de esos dos años.

La risa de Kate se escuchaba en el interior de aquel vehículo haciendo que Castle se girase para mirar a su acompañante.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella al sentir la mirada del escritor.

-Me encanta escuchar tu risa, y ver como sonríes con los ojos. Nunca antes te había escuchado reir de esa forma – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regresando su vista a la carretera.

-Será porque nunca antes me había sentido así – dijo Kate mirándolo.

-¿Así cómo?

-Feliz – Rick soltó una de sus manos del volante y la posó sobre la pierna de la detective dejando una caricia.

-Entonces ya somos dos los que estamos felices – Kate apoyó su mano sobre al de Rick acariciándola.

El coche del escritor paraba justo delante del bloque de apartamentos de la detective, Rick se abajaba inmediatamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias – dijo ella apoyando su mano sobre la mano tendida de él.

-Siempre – contestó él sonriendo.

-Cuando termines de hablar ven a buscarme – pasó sus manos por la cintura de él.

-¿No prefieres que suba contigo?

-Preferir lo prefiero, pero debes intentar hablar con Gina – se fundieron en un beso.

Kate se quedó en la acera viendo como el coche del escritor se perdía entre el tráfico de NY, cuando lo perdió de vista se giró y entró en el edificio. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor, no podía dejar de sonreír, por fin ambos se habían sincerado y le daban una oportunidad al amor.

Nada más entrar en su casa observó el desastre de la noche anterior y decidió que antes de ponerse con la maleta, lo mejor sería recoger todo aquello.

Castle llegaba a la vivienda de su editora, subió en el ascensor, rogando porque ella quisiera abrir la puerta.

Antes de llamar tomó aire - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – fue lo que la rubia preguntó al verlo al otro lado.

-Gina tenemos que hablar – Gina intentó cerrar y Castle interpuso su pie- Por favor, déjame explicarme.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué eres un cabrón? – mientras hablaba caminaba hacia el interior de su casa.

-Gina, lo siento – La rubia se giró a mirarlo.

-Te crees que con un lo siento ¿se arreglan las cosas?

-No, sé que no es nada, pero quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-¿En serio?

-Sé que cometí un error – Gina se cruzaba de brazos esperando que continuase- mi error fue creer que pese a lo que sentía por Beckett podría tener una relación con otra mujer. Nunca debí intentar nada contigo, porque no era contigo con quien me moría de ganas de estar. Lo siento Gina, de verdad.

-Sabes, lo que más rabia me da es que yo lo sabía – dijo sentándose en el sofá- sabía que era a ella a la que querías, pero aún así pensé que podría hacer que la olvidases. ¿Qué ilusa verdad? No se puede olvidar el amor verdadero. Podemos luchar contra aquello que sentimos pero nunca podremos ganar esa guerra – Rick se acercó a su ex mujer y se puso en cuclillas ante ella apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Es cierto, cuando el amor es verdadero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Siento que nos escuchases, nunca debiste enterarte de esa forma.

-No, no fue la mejor forma – Dijo apartando las manos del escritor- Pero ya es tarde para cambiarlo. Richard el libro que estás escribiendo será el último en el que seré tu editora, le pediré al jefe que te asigne uno nuevo – Rick la miró sorprendido.

-No, ¿por qué? – Gina le miró alzando una ceja- Me refiero, eres mi editora, y eres muy buena en tu trabajo, me sabes llevar. No dejes que lo personal interfiera en nuestro trabajo.

-Está decidido, no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo. No es sano para mi salud.

-Piénsatelo, medítalo, y en 15 días retomamos esta conversación – insistió él.

-Y ahora sal de mi casa, por favor – le abrió la puerta.

-Dime que lo pensarás – dijo él una vez estuvo fuera de la vivienda.

-No hay nada que pensar. Adiós Richard – dijo y cerró la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios. Sigamos viendo que les pasa a nuestros protagonistas.**

**Por cierto, con vuestro permiso: silvanalino, este capítulo te lo dedico porque aun te debo un fic de regalo de cumpleaños ( no se me ha olvidado)**

* * *

Kate terminaba de limpiar los restos de su "fiesta privada" en la cocina, miraba el resultado, dándose por satisfecha, todas las botellas vacías estaban en su lugar esperando para ser llevadas al punto de reciclaje.

Decidió darse una ducha, fijando su vista en las escaleras, fue en aquel instante cuando se dio cuenta de que los libros que deberían estar colocados sobre los peldaños no estaban, aquello le sorprendió no recordaba haber movido aquellos libros. Se acercó hasta la zona de estanterías del salón, pensando que tal vez los habría colocado allí la noche anterior, pero en allí no estaban. Se giró mirando por el salón, a simple vista no se veían, puso sus brazos en jarra, intentando recordar que narices podría haber hecho con los libros.

Subió las escaleras, tal vez los había llevado al dormitorio, al entrar comprobó que al menos sobre la cama no estaban, se agachó mirando baja la misma pero allí tampoco había nada. Se acercó al armario, y abrió al hacer aquello las naranjas comenzaron a salir, sorprendiendo a la detective.

-¿Pero qué narices estuve haciendo anoche? – Se preguntó mientras recogía la fruta y bajaba con ella a la cocina.

Estaba empezando a exasperarse, se apoyó sobre la mesa intentando recordar, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Caminó hasta el comedor, pero allí tampoco había rastro de los libros, aquello no tenía sentido, los libros tenían que estar en algún sitio.

Decidió darse la ducha y luego continuar con la búsqueda, subió al piso superior, entró en el baño y abrió el frigo, mientras se iba quitando la ropa empezó a sonreír. Finalmente había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle a Castle lo que sentía por él y había descubierto que todos aquellos que le decían que el escritor estaba colado por ella tenían razón.

Cerró el grifo, tomó una de las toallas enrollándosela sobre el cuerpo, comenzó a secarse, cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-Mierda – Dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Bajó suplicando que no fuese Castle, al llegar junto a la puerta escucho como la persona que estaba al otro lado golpeaba con sus nudillos, mirando por la mirilla comprobó que sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados. Agarraba con la mano el picaporte pero no terminaba de decidirse a abrir, se miraba y negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente se decidió y abrió.

-Has tardado poco Castle – dijo como si tal cosa al abrir, apartándose un poco de la puerta y esperando a que el escritor entrase.

Castle se quedó parado, abrió la boca y miraba embobado la imagen que ante él se mostraba. La detective sonrió y se mordió el labio la comprobar lo que provocaba en el escritor.

-Castle, estoy desnuda – dijo apoyándose sobre la puerta- ¿Entras o cierro?

Los ojos del escritor seguían el recorrido de una gota de agua, iba descendiendo por el rostro cuello de la detective, lentamente comenzó a bajar por la mejilla, siguiendo su descenso por el cuello, todo ese cuello que le estaba llamando a gritos, comenzó a descender por el pecho perdiéndose finalmente bajo la toalla. Castle comenzó a mover sus pies, soltó la bolsa que llevaba y se colocó frente a la detective, cerca, demasiado cerca pensó Kate. Alargó su mano y comenzó a acariciar las partes que habían sido recorridas por aquella gota. Posó sus dedos sobre el rostro de la detective, dejando una suave caricia, fue bajando lentamente por el cuello, la piel quemaba bajo sus dedos. Escuchó un suspiro salir de la boca de Kate, la miró ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los dedos del escritor continuaron dibujando el recorrido del agua, llenado hasta el borde de la toallas.

-Rick – Kate posó su mano sobre la de Castle. Ambos se miraron, ninguno hablaba, sólo estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro – Debería ir a vestirme- dijo por fin Kate, alejándose un poco de él.

-Claro – contestó Castle tras lograr conectar con su cerebro.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue la charla? – preguntó antes de regresar al dormitorio.

-No preguntes, luego te cuento. Por cierto he traído helado, ¿lo guardo en el congelador?

-Bien, bajo en seguida – subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras. Pensaba que debería meterse otra vez bajo el agua, la caricia de Castle había sido demasiado intensa.

-Kate, ¿Por qué tienes el congelador lleno de libros? – Kate casi se cae al escuchar la pregunta.

Kate estaba sentada sobre su cama, muerta de la vergüenza, era consciente que en el momento en que bajase él repetiría la pregunta. Suspiró y por fin salió del dormitorio, se sorprendió cuando al comenzar a bajar las escaleras comprobó como los libros volvían a estar colocados en los escalones.

-Kate, ¿me lo cuentas? – dijo él sacando un libro de la estufa.

-Mierda – Kate se sentó en el primer peldaño- Anoche bebí más de la cuenta – Castle la miraba esperando la continuación- Está bien – dijo alzando ella sus manos- Llegue a casa destrozada por ver cómo te ibas con Gina y comencé a beber, quería olvidarlo. Pero bebí demasiado, escondí los libros, no me preguntes la razón, también guarde naranjas en mi armario, ni una palabra Castle, recuerda que voy armada.

-Joder, sí que debiste beber – dijo muerto de la risa- Libros en el congelador, naranjas en el armario de la habitación, no me quiero imaginar lo que seriamos capaces de hacer juntos si ambos estuviéramos borrachos- Kate le miraba sin entender- Cariño, recuerda que yo robé un caballo desnudo – ambos empezaron a reír.

-Aun no he preparado la maleta – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy pasamos la noche aquí y salimos mañana pronto?- se acercó hasta ella y posó sus manos en sus caderas.

-Me parece una gran idea, realmente estoy cansada – ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del escritor.

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer? – acercaba su boca a la de la detective.

-Podríamos ver la tele, pedir comida – acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

-Sí, o podríamos salir a cenar – atrapaba con sus labios los de la detective.

Comenzaron un beso pausado, dulce que poco a poco fue ganando intensidad, haciendo que los corazones de ambos comenzasen a bombear a un ritmo elevado.

-Te he echado de menos – Dijo el escritor apoyando su frente en la de ella cuando tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

-Yo también- acarició el rostro del escritor.

Finalmente decidieron salir a cenar, sonrieron al pensar que aquella cena sería su primera cita. El restaurante elegido fue la Trattoria Dopo Teatro situada en la W125est 44th Street. El restaurante tenía dos alturas, estando su mesa en el piso inferior. Los suelos eran de cerámica recordando los existentes en las antiguas villas romanas, la decoración eran sencilla, destacando el pequeño jardín interior.

Castle se decidió por un Branzino al forno, un pescado al horno con guarnición de verduras, mientras Beckett pidió un Risotto alla Mantovana, decidieron compartir una Mozzarella alla Caprese, tomando un vino espumoso.

-¿Crees que habrá dicho en serio lo de dejar de ser tu editora?

-Espero que se lo piense, pese a todo tengo que reconocer que en su trabajo es muy buena, me sabe llevar. No me gustaría perderla – Kate alzó una ceja- como editora – finalizó la frase él- Aunque si lo hago, Paula estará encantada, nunca se llevó bien con Gina.

-Lo siento, siento que por mi culpa de te compliquen las cosas en el trabajo – Bajó la cabeza.

-Kate – se incorporó un poco para poder tomarla por la barbilla logrando que ella le mirase- No tienes culpa de nada, ¿vale? Ninguno de los dos somos culpables de habernos enamorado.

Tras terminar la cena y dar un pequeño paseo degustando un helado, regresaron a casa de la detective.

-Bueno, mañana a las 8 estaré aquí para recogerte – decía Castle tras acompañar a la detective hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¿Te marchas? – preguntó ella con algo de decepción.

-Pensé que era lo correcto, pero prefiero dormir junto a ti – Kate sonrió y le tomó de la mano para dirigirse juntos hacia el dormitorio de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi loca favorita, que me lo ha pedido, jajajajaj. No es algo que me emocione, pero bueno. La historia pasa a ser M, por razones lógicas, jajajajaj. Espero que no haya quedado muy mal**

* * *

Castle se dejaba llevar por su amada detective, Kate tiraba de aquella mano haciendo que ambos caminaran hacia su dormitorio. La detective sonreía al pensar que tan sólo 24 horas antes estaba destrozada por ver al hombre que amaba marcharse con otra y ahora ese hombre la seguía hasta su cuarto.

Kate abrió la puerta del dormitorio, una vez dentro se giró quedando frente al escritor, descubriendo como el color azul de sus ojos se había transformado dando paso al negro más absoluto. De repente el cerebro de Kate se puso en marcha, logrando que se tensase y empezase a pensar que aquello no era una buena idea, una pequeña duda apareció en su mirada, intentaba alejar aquel pensamiento.

Castle se acercó hasta pegarse a ella – No temas- le susurró pegando sus labios al oído de ella – Déjate llevar, disfruta – le dijo antes de abrazarse a ella. Sus manos recorrían las espalda de Kate dejando suaves caricias, ella esconde su cara en el pecho de él, allí entre sus brazos se siente segura, siente que aquel es su lugar, allí está su hogar.

Castle deshizo el abrazo, levantó la cabeza de ella con su mano, con su mirada le pedía permiso, ella llevó su mano hasta el rostro del escritor y acaricio su mejilla al tiempo que sonreía. Él comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kate, despacio sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, tras desabrochar el último la abrió totalmente, comenzando a recorrer el torso de la detective con sus dedos, aquellas simples caricias lograron sacar un largo suspiro de la boca de ella.

Lentamente comenzó a quitar aquella prenda, dejando a su paso infinidad de caricias, Kate le miró y llevó sus manos hasta las de él intentando ser ella quien sacase la prenda, la parsimonia de él la estaba volviendo loca.

-Déjame hacerlo – dijo él separando las manos de ella y retomando su que hacer.

Tiró la camisa cayendo ésta sobre el sillón del dormitorio. Siguió dejando caricias sobre la piel de ella, dibujando a su paso el contorno de sus pechos, llevó las manos hasta la espalda de la detective desabrochando el cierre del sujetar, liberando de esa forma los pechos de ella. Sus manos recorrían los brazos, ascendiendo hasta llegar a la clavícula siguió su ascenso por el cuello, la piel de Kate se erizaba a su paso, dibujó con sus manos el rostro de ella, llevando uno de sus dedos hasta su boca, ella instintivamente la abrió dejando que se perdiera dentro de ella, descubriendo de aquella forma el sabor del escritor.

Rick sacó el dedo y comenzó su descenso por el centro del cuello, llegando hasta sus pechos, Kate llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de él.

-No – dijo él agarrando con una de sus manos las de ella- Déjame hacerlo – repitió él. Kate apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos de él.

Rick sonrió, tan solo quería que Kate sintiera el mayor placer. Se acercó más a ella perdiendo su boca en el cuello de Kate, sus manos continuaban recorriendo el cuerpo de ella no dejando un centímetro sin recorrer. Los labios de él recorrían aquel hermoso cuello, tantas veces soñado, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva. Apretaba lo suficiente para no dejar marcas a su paso, pero se entretenía hasta que lograba sacar un nuevo suspiro de ella.

Posó sus manos en el culo de ella, lo apretó haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen aún más, Kate sintió como crecía la excitación de él. Instintivamente subió sus piernas enlazándolas alrededor de la cintura de él. Castle la agarró del culo fuertemente y comenzó a caminar dejándola sobre la cama.

Kate sintió frio al separar Castle ambos cuerpos, comenzó a moderse el labio cuando él se sacó la camisa, dejándola ver por fin una parte de su cuerpo, tras aquello desabrochó el cinturón y botón del vaquero, dejándolo caer, y sacándolo de sus piernas.

No podía ni quería apartar su vista del bulto que sus calzoncillos mostraban, Castle se acercó desabrochando el pantalón de ella, sacándoselo lentamente, ahora lo único que la tapaba eran sus diminutas bragas, sus manos recorrían sus piernas mientras él se tumbaba entre aquellas piernas, comenzando en ese momento un beso sin tregua, sus lenguas se enredaban en una guerra sin cuartel.

Las manos de ella se clavaban en el culo de él, haciendo que su cuerpo se apretase más aun sobre el suyo, Castle demostraba que no tenía prisa alguna. No dejaba un solo centímetro de la piel de Kate sin lamer quedándose más tiempo en aquellos lugares que le daban más placer a ella, continuaba mordiendo produciendo un dulce placer.

La boca de Castle llegó hasta uno de los pezones de ella, ya duro por lo vivido hasta entonces, comenzando a lamerlo con pasión, terminando por morderlo haciendo que esta vez Kate lanzase un gemido, pasando tras el mismo al oro pecho, cuando se cansó de ir de uno a otro, tomó con sus manos ambos pechos juntándolos, logrando así meter en su boca ambos pezones a la vez.

Kate se retorcía de placer, sentía como su humedad era total y notaba sobre ella la dureza del pene de él. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotándose contra él, logrando de esa forma que Castle también lanzara un gemido gutural.

La lengua de él inició un lento recorrido por el vientre de su amante deteniéndose sobre su ombligo, lo penetró de tal manera que parecía querer llegar a sus entrañas, Kate posó sus manos en la cabeza de él apretándola sobre su vientre. Castle continuó su descenso, mordió el borde de la prenda intima que aún tapaba a la detective sacándosela, lamiendo en su ascenso el interior de sus muslos. Sus dedos recorrieron el coño de la detective – Estás empapada-Sonrió llevando hasta su boca los dedos, comprobando el sabor de la detective – Rick me estás matando, te quiero ya- Pudo decir ella.

-Aún no – contestó él al tiempo que con sus manos deparaba los labios de ella comenzando a lamer el clítoris de la detective. Kate se retorcía de placer, el escritor viendo la humedad de ella introdujo dos dedos en su interior, los sacaba y metía con parsimonia sin dejar de lamer y morder al mismo tiempo el clítoris de ella. Estaba a punto de llegar al final cuando sintió como los dedos de él salían de ella y la boca de él se alejaba del que había sido su tesoro.

Kate le miró sin entender, él se giró tomó su pantalón y casó un condón, regresó al borde de la cama, se bajó el calzoncillo, liberando por fin la tremenda erección que tenía, ante los ojos de ella apareció un miembro duro, grande, gordo, rasgó el envoltorio y comenzó a ponérselo, al tiempo que comprobaba como ella le miraba con absoluta lascivia.

Separó las piernas de la detective, posó su miembro duro, sobre la entrada de ella totalmente lubricada, quedándose ahí quieto mirando a Kate y viendo cómo en la mirada de ella había una súplica.

De un golpe entró, haciendo que ella se sintiera llena y gimiera, entraba y salía lentamente, cada vez que entraba lo hacía más profundamente, siendo los gemidos de Kate cada vez más altos y seguidos. Sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba al tener su primer orgasmo. Aquello hizo que él se excitase más aún, sintiendo ella como su polla crecía en su interior. Castle sacó nuevamente su polla, tomó las piernas de ella juntándolas y sujetándolas con uno de sus brazos, enterrando nuevamente de aquella forma su polla en el interior de ella, haciendo que el placer fuera máximo por la estrechez. Las embestidas eran cada vez más duras, más rápidas, ella se agarraba al cabecero de la cama, los gemidos y gritos resonaban por toda la estancia.

Rick llevó las piernas de ella hacia a un lado, conectando así ambos sus miradas, el sudor les bañaba el cuerpo, las embestidas subieron aún más de rapidez. Sintió como los músculos de la vagina se contraían alrededor de su polla, haciendo que ambos convulsionaran a la vez, lanzado un gemido.

Castle separó las piernas de ella, tumbándose sobre el cuerpo de la detective sin terminar de sacar su polla del interior, besó los labios Kate sintiendo como ella le recorría con sus manos la espalda, lentamente fueron desacoplándose, Rick se quitó el condón, lo anudó y lo tiró a la papelera, sin despegarse ni un segundo del cuerpo ardiente de ella.

Ambos intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones, se acariciaban con ternura.

-No tenía ni idea – dijo él cuando al fin pudo hablar. Sacando con esa frase una sonrisa de ella.

-¿Me he estado perdiendo esto durante dos años? – fue lo que ella contestó haciendo que ambos comenzasen a reír.


	7. Chapter 7

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de su dormitorio haciendo que abriera lentamente los ojos, sentía sobre ella un peso, sus piernas estaban atrapadas por otra y sentía una mano posada en su estomago, durante un segundo sintió miedo, ¿quien estaba en su cama?, una vez abrió por completo los ojos, sonrió al descubrir que su acompañante era Castle.

Se mordió el labio al recordar lo que la noche anterior había sucedido en aquella habitación, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él, recorrió el contorno dejando una suave caricia a su paso, retiró el rebelde flequillo, y sonrió nuevamente. De repente sintió timidez al volver a su cabeza imágenes de lo que allí pasó y escondió su cara en la almohada.

Con mucho cuidado retiró el brazo de Castle, se liberó del agarre de su pierna y salió de aquella cama con cuidado de no despertarle, aún era pronto y se le veía dormir tan feliz que quiso que continuara así un poco más. Tras abandonar aquella cama, tomó su móvil y sin poder aguantarse tomó una foto del escritor, tras eso se puso la camisa de él y salió del dormitorio.

Preparó café, buscó dos tazas y regresó al dormitorio, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Castle ya despierto, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y buscando con su vista algo por la habitación.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde ella se encontraba, y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-He preparado café – dijo Kate alzando las tazas y acercándose hasta él.

-No ha sido un sueño – dijo él cuando ella le entregó su taza.

-No, definitivamente no estabas soñando – agachó la cabeza, quería evitar que él notase su rubor.

-Ha sido mejor de lo que en mis sueños pasaba – aquella frase hizo que ella alzase la vista y le golpease el brazo.

-Vaya, ha pasado sólo un día desde que estamos juntos y ya me maltratas – supo que estaba bromeando al ver cómo sonreía.

-¿Estamos juntos? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

-Kate – le quitó la taza de las manos y dejó ambas en la mesita de noche- te quiero, y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde ayer, es muy importante para mí. Eres la única mujer de mi vida – Kate no podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar lo que él decía- Bueno si exceptuamos a Alexis y a mi madre – ella comenzó a reír- Te quiero, y quiero que lo intentemos, porque estoy seguro que nacimos para estar juntos, para pasar el resto de nuestra vida uno al lado del otro.

-Te quiero – fue lo único que pudo decir acercándose a besar aquellos labios, largamente deseados durante dos años.

Tras tomarse el café, entre pequeñas confesiones y caricias decidieron que era hora de levantarse si querían salir a una hora decente hacia Los Hamptons.

-Podemos ducharnos juntos – Dijo Castle alzando repetidamente las cejas.

-Tus ganas – contestó riendo ella al tiempo que cerraba en las narices del escritor la puerta del baño.

-¿No quieres? – preguntó abriendo y metiendo sólo la cabeza.

-Hoy no, pero no te preocupes escritor, que lo haremos – le contestó abriendo la puerta del todo y dejando caer la camisa, haciendo que Castle suspirase al verla completamente desnuda.

-Será mejor que salga sino quiero recibir un tiro, ¿verdad?

-Aprendes rápido – se metió en la ducha sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo.

Tomados de la mano se dirigían hacia el vehículo del escritor - ¿Te apetece conducir? – Le enseñó las llaves, que fueron tomadas inmediatamente por ella – Vaya eso es un sí en toda regla – Metió en el maletero del coche el equipaje de la detective.

Música, charlas, caricias robadas, confesiones, sonrisas, eso es todo lo que se vivió en aquel coche de vuelta a la casa de la playa del escritor.

Nada más para y cuando aún no habían salido del coche el teléfono de la detective comenzó a sonar.

-Es Lanie – dijo tras mirar la pantalla.

-Contesta – Kate negó- Venga, contesta, habla con ella. Mientras yo subiré tu equipaje a nuestra habitación – Ella sonrió al escuchar aquello de nuestra.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, no podía negar que su amiga era insistente, tras respirar contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero? ¿En serio lo preguntas? – Le contestó su amiga usando un tono un tanto chillón- Kate, ayer te dejé subida en coche para ir a hablar con el escritor. Quiero saber cómo fue.

-Ya, pues vine, hablamos y ya está – contestó sabiendo que aquella respuesta pondría de los nervios a su amiga.

-Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿no es cierto? – Lanie estaba empezando a perder los nervios- Puede que tú tengas un arma, pero yo tengo cientos de aparatos con los que hacerte mucho daño- Kate rompió en carcajadas al escuchar aquello.

-Está bien, hablamos. Ambos nos decidimos a ser sinceros, por fin dijimos al otro nuestros sentimientos, y hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad – la sonrisa volvió a instaurarse en su rostro.

-Oh dios mío, ¿en serio? ¿estáis juntos? Por fin, estoy feliz por ti cariño. Una cosa, más ¿en la cama es tan bueno cómo se dice?

-Si hombre, no tengo otra cosa que contarte nuestras intimidades.

-Vamos Kate, sólo di si es bueno, los detalles ya me los darás en persona.

-Lanie, eso nunca va a suceder, nunca te contaré como es nuestra vida sexual.

-Bien, entonces ya existe esa vida – decía riendo. Kate se dio cuenta de que su amiga la había liado.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si nos hemos acostado, respuesta es sí, y esta conversación termina aquí.

-Disfruta Kate, disfruta de tener a tu lado al hombre que amas y que te ama con locura. Ya hablamos y dale un beso al chico escritor.

-Lo haré. Pero Lanie, de chico te aseguro que no tiene nada – Dijo colgando inmediatamente.

Tras colgar comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, se tensó por un momento al recordar una de las frases dichas por la forense. Su amiga le preguntó si era tan bueno en la cama como todas las mujeres decían, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería el número exacto de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama.

Aquellos pensamientos lograron borrarle la sonrisa, y en su rostro apareció la sombra de la duda, Castle apareció frente a ella con una rosa en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede? – le entregó la rosa recién cortada y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Nada – ella se apretó más contra aquel cuerpo.

-Cariño – levantó el rostro de la detective con su mano- ¿qué pasa?

-Que de repente me he dado cuenta de que por tu vida han pasado muchas mujeres.

-Kate – la miró directamente a los ojos- Ha habido mujeres, incluso algunas de ellas han estado en esta casa, pero ninguna eres tú. Ninguna mujer de mi pasado me hizo sentir lo que siento por ti, ninguna mujer de mi pasado fue dueña de mi corazón. Por ninguna daría mi vida. Te amo, Kate, a ti, no a otra mujer – Kate se abrazó más fuerte a él.

-Te quiero Rick, te quiero – los miedos, dudas, celos, habían desaparecido.


	8. Chapter 8

No quiso despertarlo, salió de la cama con sumo cuidado, se puso la ropa que horas antes él casi le había arrancado, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, dejó sus pies descalzos y salió del cuarto, sin encender las luces bajó las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo, atravesó el salón y salió al jardín.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo, clavando su vista en la inmensa luna llena, se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió la brisa sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la fina arena de la playa.

Caminó justo hasta el borde del agua, las olas mojaban sus pies y se dejó caer sobre aquella arena húmeda, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, su mente la traslado a otra playa en otra ciudad, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No las aparató, aquella vez no borraría las lágrimas de su rostro, las dejaría salir, llevándose en su recorrido el dolor que le carcomía el alma.

Sintió su ausencia incluso antes de abrir los ojos, se levantó poniéndose inmediatamente los bóxer que encontró en el suelo, dejó su torso al aire y sus pasos siguieron el recorrido que anteriormente hicieron los pies de la detective.

La luna iluminaba la playa, la divisó sentada sobre la arena, parecía estar acunándose, sintió un tremendo impulso de correr hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero tras dar dos únicos pasos, frenó su avance. Ella quería estar sola, y tras darse cuenta de eso regresó a la vivienda.

Pensó en esperarla en una de las tumbonas del jardín, pero una necesidad se apoderó de él, necesita ponerse a escribir como si en ello le fuera la vida.

_Por sentir nuevamente tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, haría todo lo que me pidiesen._

_Por volver a ver una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro, me dejaría encerrar en la más profunda de las mazmorras._

_Por volver a escuchar tu risa me elevaría sobre el horizonte venciendo mis miedos._

_Pero nada de eso sucederá nuevamente. Tus manos están frías como el mármol, tus ojos cerrados con candados, tu rostro adquirió el color de cal._

_Tan solo dejé de mirar un segundo, tan solo un momento voltee mi cabeza, y con ese simple gesto te perdí._

_Ahora arrastro mis pies por las oscuras calles sintiendo con cada paso que doy como la soledad se apodera de mi._

_Te ame, te tuve, te perdí._

_Nadie me enseñó cómo vivir cuando el corazón deja de latir._

-Es triste – aquella voz hizo que cerrase de golpe el portátil. Kate se sentó a su lado encogiendo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Mi cuerpo notó tu ausencia y me desperté – acariciaba la cabeza de su novia dejando el portátil a un lado- Te vi en la playa y por un momento quise acercarme hasta ti, pero comprendí que si estabas allí, es porque necesitabas estar sola, así que regresé – Kate se acercaba más a él, logrando que ambos cuerpos se pegasen- y necesité escribir.

-Es triste – repitió ella.

-Son mis miedos – contestó él. Kate levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la mirada de él- Sólo refleja mi miedo a perderte.

-No me voy a ir – contestó ella con un nudo en el estomago.

-No puedo evitar sentirlos. Antes de que estuviéramos juntos sólo fantaseaba con cómo sería tenerte a mi lado, ahora que lo sé no podría volver a vivir si no estás. Te amo, te amo tanto que a veces me asusta – Kate sentía como sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro- No quiero una vida sin ti.

-Cariño- le tomó la cara entre sus manos – No pienso irme, nunca me iré de tu lado por mi propia voluntad – Rick limpiaba las lágrimas de ella con las yemas de sus dedos- Te amo, lo descubrí hace tiempo, pero mis miedos me impedían vivir eso que sentía por ti. Mi miedo a perder a quien quiero, ya perdí una vez, casi dos y no podría vivir perdiendo una vez más.

-No me iré, nunca. Estaré siempre aquí, a tu lado, siempre.

Kate se levantó tirando de él, caminaron juntos, hasta llegar a su cuarto, cayendo sobre aquella cama que estaba siendo testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban. Aquella noche todo fue calmado, despacio, tierno, las manos recorrían por entero el cuerpo del otro, piel con piel, necesidad de sentir cada caricia, necesidad de sentir cada escalofrío que el otro tenía, necesidad de escuchar cada jadeo, cada súplica, necesidad de saberse parte del otro.

Despertaron relajados, abrazados como cada nuevo día desde que por fin se habían sincerado.

-¿Te gustan los barcos? – fue lo primero que él pregunto nada más ver que la detective despertaba.

-Buenos días a ti también mi amor – le dijo dejando un beso sobre sus labios- Es la segunda vez que me preguntas lo mismo.

-Buenos días princesa – contestó devolviéndole el beso- El día que llegaste, estuve en el muelle y un anciano me contó una historia de amor, su historia de amor. Y era hermosa.

-¿Más que la nuestra? – le preguntó ella pegando su cuerpo al del escritor.

-No puede haber historia más bella que la nuestra, nunca habrá una historia más hermosa que aquella que versa sobre el amor verdadero – decía él abrazándola.

-Por eso tú eres el escritor y yo la musa – rio ella.

-Creía que no te gustaba esa palabra – dijo ganándose un golpe por parte de ella- Sería genial tener un barco y poder salir a navegar, alejándonos de todo y de todos.

-Me gusta la idea, tú y yo solos, sin nadie ni nada interrumpiéndonos, aunque sólo fuesen unos días cada mes, o unas semanas al años. Alejándonos de todo lo malo que vemos a diario – decía imaginándose a ambos sobre aquel barco.

-Arriba – dijo él separándose de ella y saliendo de la cama. Kate lo miró sorprendida- Tenemos que ir al muelle, tenemos que comprar ese barco- decía perdiéndose en el interior del baño ya.

-¿Estás loco? – salía tras de él.

Rick la esperaba desnudo en medio del baño- ¿Siempre estás preparado? – dijo mirando la erección que se mostraba ante ella.

-Esto es lo que produces en mi – contestó acercándose hasta su novia- Te deseo a cada instante, podría estar siempre dentro de ti y aún así seguiría deseándote.

La alzó sobre su hombro entrando ambos en la ducha – Déjame en el suelo, Rick- protestaba ella al tiempo que daba un respingo al sentir la mano del escritor posarse sobre su centro, logrando sacarla un jadeo.

La bajó y simplemente se quedó parado contemplando aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco, ella le miraba muriéndose de ganas de sentirlo sobre ella.

No fue tierno, ni dulce, Rick se apoderó de aquella boca que le llamaba agritos, cuando ambos se separaron una gota de sangre brotó de los labios de ella. Rick la limpio con su lengua, al tiempo que sus manos de apoderaban de aquellos pechos, los atrapó con dureza, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, perdiendo su boca en su cuello, mordiendo el lugar exacto dónde notaba el latido de la detective. Logrando que ella gimiera, aquello hacía que su excitación creciera.

-Me vuelves loco – dijo con la voz cargada de deseo. Impidiendo que ella contestase posando sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzando ambas lenguas una guerra sin tregua.

Las manos de la detective se aferraban al culo del escritor, clavando sus uñas en él, haciendo que sus cuerpo se pegasen más aun, sintiendo de esa forma la tremenda erección de él sobre su bajo vientre.

Rick bajó una de sus manos metiéndola entre las piernas de ella, comenzando a acariciar su clítoris, comprobando como estaba empapada, separó los labios con los dedos, y tras ello introdujo dos en el interior de la detective logrando que ella lanzase un grito de placer. Comenzando a moverlos en aquel interior, tocando las paredes, acariciándolas, logrando llevar a la detective al borde del abismo, y entonces sacó los dedos, comprobando la súplica de había en los ojos de ella.

La giró, haciendo que apoyase sus manos en la pared, posó las suyas sobre la espalda de ella haciendo la suficiente presión para que ella bajase su espalda, le separó las piernas con las suyas y entonces de un solo golpe metió toda su erección en la vagina de Kate.

-¡Dios! – grito ella al sentirse llena.

No fue calmado, las embestidas fueron duras, salvajes, Rick acompañaba cada golpe con un gemido, la penetraba hasta el fondo, haciendo que sus huevos chocasen contra el culo de ella, aceleró cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse.

Kate sintió como se llenaba con su semen, al mismo tiempo que a ella le llegaba uno de los orgasmos más brutales que nunca en su vida había sentido.

Rick salió de su interior, girándola cuando estuvo fuera, y abrazándola- Nunca tendré suficiente de ti- Dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Caminar de la mano, sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, ver cómo su rostro mostraba una permanente sonrisa, sentir las caricias que dejaba sobre su mano, todo aquello hacía que Castle sintiese vértigo, por la sola razón de ser consciente finalmente de todo lo que aquella mujer, tanto tiempo anhelada, sentía por él.

No había un lugar diferente dónde ella quisiera estar en ese momento, se preguntaba continuamente cómo podía haberse negado durante aquellos dos años la felicidad que ahora la embargaba, cómo podía habérsela negado a él también.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó él al sentir como su brazo se había tensado.

-Mejor que nunca- contestó ella enlazando su brazo libre alrededor del brazo del escritor- Sólo pensaba en lo idiota que he sido al negarme a aceptar lo que sentía por ti, al negarnos a ambos la posibilidad de ser felices.

Rick se paró haciendo que ella también lo tuviera que hacer, soltó su mano y tomándola de la cintura la hizo girarse hasta quedar enfrentados – Kate, olvida todo eso. Eso ya no importa, lo único que ahora importa es que finalmente estamos juntos. Además estos dos años que hemos tardado en lograrlo seguro nos han dado la posibilidad de conocernos mejor – Ella se abrazó a su escritor favorito, sabiendo que tenía razón, que lo único que importaba es que ahora sí estaban juntos.

Continuaron paseando, él con su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, y Kate con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, felices, sonrientes.

-¿En serio vamos a ver ese barco?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño? – preguntó con curiosidad ella.

-Simplemente porque la historia que el anciano me contó me recordó tanto a nosotros, que necesito que ese sea nuestro barco. Ellos tras muchas dudas, lograron estar juntos, y ahí en ese velero, lograron pasar años de gran felicidad – decía encogiéndose de hombros- Quiero que seamos tan felices como el anciano me contó que era con su mujer.

Los mástiles de los barcos se veían sobre el horizonte - ¿Sabes manejar un barco?- Castle negó.

-Pero puedo aprender, y tú también – contestó totalmente convencido.

Kate rió, sabedora que si ese era el nuevo capricho del escritor no pararía hasta tenerlo en su poder. Tenía que reconocer que a veces continuaba siendo un niño encerrado dentro del cuerpo de un hombre, pero eso mismo que hace dos años la exasperaba ahora lograba sacar de ella una sonrisa.

Se pararon ante el amarre 47, allí debía estar el barco, pero estaba vacío – Tenias razón es un barco precioso – Rick la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No está – Kate rodó los ojos, ante lo obvio.

-Puedo verlo Castle – Rick la soltó y se acercó a preguntar a las personas que se encontraban por aquellos amarres.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe si ha salido a navegar el barco del 47?

El hombre al que preguntó se giró mirándolo sin terminar de entenderlo - ¿Qué barco?

-El del 47 – intentaba recordar el nombre – Always, ese era su nombre.

-Se debe estar equivocando de amarre, en el 47 hace al menos 10 años que no hay ningún barco.

-Estoy seguro que era ahí, el dueño es un anciano Richard se llama – decía Castle.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño? – preguntaba Kate llegando a su lado.

-Dice que en el 47 hace 10 años que no amarra ningún barco.

-Digo, no. Es que no amarra ninguno, y en este puerto nunca ha amarrado un barco con ese nombre – Contestaba a la defensiva el hombre - ¡Matt! – Gritaba a otro hombre- ¡acércate! – El tal Matt se acercaba hasta ello.

-Hola – saludaba quitándose la gorra- ¿qué quieres Carl?

-¿Cuántos años hace que no hay barco en el 47?

-Joder, al menos 10, desde que el Lady Katherine naufragó – dijo haciendo que ambos hombres se santiguasen- Pobre Alexander nunca se recuperó de la pérdida de su esposa, Katherine se ahogó en el naufragio y Alexander enloqueció. Pasó sus últimos años en una institución psiquiátrica, ni el amor de sus hijos logró que volviera a la realidad.

- Era una mujer preciosa, con una clase increíble, siempre preocupándose por los demás, y él pese a ser un excéntrico millonario cuando estaba junto a su familia se convertía en el hombre más cariñoso, amable y dulce que jamás haya visto – Continuaba con el relato Carl.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Castle intrigado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi barco y se lo contamos con una cerveza? – Carl ni esperó la respuesta, se dirigió hacia su velero.

-Vamos – Rick tiraba de Kate.

-Cariño, ¿no prefieres seguir paseando? – preguntó ella sabiendo que la curiosidad de su novio haría que la respuesta fuese negativa.

-Luego, me encantaría saber qué pasó – dijo él poniendo morritos.

-Está bien, pero luego me comprar un helado – rió ella.

Carl sacó cervezas para todos, mientras Matt miraba fijamente a la pareja – Tú eres el escritor ese de misterio ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí, soy Richard Castle – contestó.

-Ese, sí. Mi esposa te adora, se va a morir cuando sepa que he tomado unas cervezas a tu lado. Y tú debes ser la musa – le dijo a Kate logrando que esta frunciese el ceño.

-Soy la detective Katherine Beckett – Rick la miró riéndose sabedor de lo poco que le gustaba eso de musa.

-Pues eso, la musa – insistió Matt. Kate decidió que lo mejor sería dar un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Y bien, ¿qué pasó con el Lady Katherine?- intervino Castle para cambiar de tema de conversación.

-El matrimonio Rodgers, salió a navegar como cada día de verano – Kate y Castle se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el apellido que nombraban- Era un día de sol radiante, sin una sola nube en el horizonte, con el mar en total calma. Pero a eso de las siete de la tarde, el cielo se oscureció, de la nada llegaron unas enormes nubes negras, el viento comenzó a soplar con velocidades cercanas a los tifones, el mar se embraveció. Todos los barcos regresaron a puerto, todos menos el Lady.

-Pasaron horas, era como si el fin del mundo estuviera llegando y se centrase sólo en este lugar- Intervenía Matt- el Lady no regresaba. Todos nos temimos lo peor, pero aún había esperanza porque no había llegado un aviso de SOS. De repente, de la misma forma que las nubes habían llegado desaparecieron, la lluvia cesó, el mar se calmó, y entonces lo vimos, justo en la salida de la bahía un cuerpo flotaba sosteniendo otro a su lado.

-Salimos en su busca y al subirlos en la lancha de rescate nos dimos cuenta que Kate estaba muerta – Beckett sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo- Alex lo único que decía era: "No me dejes, Kate, no me dejes. Te quiero, me oyes, te quiero".

-Ver al todo poderoso Alexander ROdgers llorar como un niño, acunando a su difunta mujer, es una imagen que ninguno de los que aquella noche estuvimos presentes podremos olvidar – Carl y Matt asentían.

-¿Fue el único barco que se vio afectado? – Preguntaba con interés en escritor.

-Así es, parece que la radio se estropeo, al igual que los motores y la tormenta les sorprendió nadando en alta mar. Cuando lograron llegar al barco no pudieron regresar y al parecer en un golpe de mar Kate cayó por la borda, Alexander se lanzó en su busca pero no logró salvarla.

-Pobres – dijo la detective con tristeza- Debió ser un golpe muy duro para él.

-Lo fue, ya le digo que enloqueció, decía que su Kate estaba viva, no dejaba que nadie se acercase al cadáver, fue muy duro. Unos días después del sepelio, llegó hasta el cementerio y desenterró el cuerpo de su difunta mujer.

-Fue entonces cuando sus hijos decidieron ingresarlo, pero nunca salió de la clínica- Concluyó Matt.

Carl abandonó el barco regresando al poco con un recorte de periódico – Miren, estos eran los Rodgers – Rick le miró sorprendido.

-Pero ese es el hombre con el que yo hablé – dijo tomando la foto entre sus manos.

-Muchacho, eso es imposible, Alexander falleció hace cinco años – Carl le miraba negando.

-Estoy seguro que era él, el barco no era el de la foto, pero él sí – insistía el escritor.

-Cariño, eso es imposible- le decía acariciando su mano la detective.

-Pues yo digo que era él – se defendía mirando fijamente aquella foto- Pero me dijo que su nombre era Richard – Matt y Carl se miraron sorprendidos.

-Chico no sé con quién hablaste ni donde pero te aseguramos que no era el señor Rodgers.

Tras discutir un rato sobre si podía o no ser el señor Rodgers, Rick y Kate tras agradecer la hospitalidad de Carl decidieron regresar a su casa.

-¿Crees posible que el señor Rodgers regresase de entre los muertos para hacer que compre un barco, por lo feliz que su esposa y él fueron en uno? – Kate la miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás de broma no? – Rick negaba – Cariño, los fantasmas no existen.

-Pues te digo que era él – dijo entrando en la casa con Kate tras de sí negando con la cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate estaba sentada sobre la fina arena de la playa, sintió los brazos de él rodeando sus hombros, apoyó la cabeza sobre aquellas manos y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó él dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de su novia.

-Sólo pensaba- contestó ella haciendo que él se tensase- En un rato volvemos a la realidad - con su mano acariciaba la pierna del escritor- ¿Seremos capaces de mantener lo que tenemos allí? - preguntó con algo de miedo- Sobre eso pensaba, estos quince días que hemos pasado aquí, han sido los más maravillosos que he vivido pero no puedo dejar de pensar que cuando regresemos a la rutina igual no logramos mantener lo que tenemos.

-Cariño, mírame - Kate se acomodó y giró la cabeza para hacer lo que él le terminaba de pedir- Todo irá bien, no puedo prometer que no haya días en los que no todo sea color de rosa, pero cuando esos días lleguen hablaremos y juntos los superaremos. Dejaremos el trabajo en la comisaría y cuando lleguemos a casa, sólo seremos nosotros - Kate sonrió al escuchar "lleguemos a casa".

-¿Lo prometes? - Castle sonrió y apretó el cuerpo de la detective contra el suyo.

-Lo prometo.

Miraban por última vez aquella casa dónde habían sido totalmente felices, se tomaron de la mano y llegaron hasta los coches, las sonrisas desaparecieron, recordando que el viaje de vuelta a NY no sería juntos ya que cada uno iría en un vehículo.

-Ten cuidado, nada de correr, ni de hacer el loco - Le dijo totalmente seria Kate a su escritor.

-Lo mismo te digo - pasó sus brazos al rededor de su cintura atrayendola- Te quiero entera en NY - la besó con infinito amor, tras aquello metió su maleta en el maletero y le abrió la puerta del conductor, cerrándola cuando ella estuvo montada - te veo en unas horas - dijo metiendo el cuerpo por la ventanilla y volviendo a besar aquella boca que lo volvía loco- Te quiero detective.

-Te quiero, escritor. Nos vemos en unas horas. ¡Castle! - dijo sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla y haciendo que el se girase- Tengo una duda - Rick se acercó hasta ella.

-Dime - contestó apoyando sus manos sobre el techo del vehículo.

-¿Nos veremos esta noche? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio y clavando su vista en cierta parte de la anatomía de su chico que había quedado a la altura de su boca.

-Kate, mi cara está arriba - dijo él en tono de broma haciendo que ella se sonrojase- Si quieres me paso por casa, dejo el equipaje, el coche y cojo algo de ropa limpia y me voy a tu casa, o lo hacemos al revés como prefieras. Yo tampoco me imagino pasar ya una noche sin tenerte entre mis brazos - Kate sonrió al escuchar eso último.

-En mi casa , me apetece estar en ella con el hombre de mi vida.

Tras varios besos más, al fin se pusieron en marcha, la vuelta fue tranquila, no había mucho tráfico. Ambos conectaron sus manos libres y se pasaron todo el viaje hablando por teléfono entre ellos.

-En serio cariño, no me puedo creer que aún le des vueltas al tema del fantasma - decía ella muerta de la risa.

-Tengo una teoría nueva - Rick no la vio pero supo que ella habría rodado los ojos en ese instante- No era un fantasma, no era Alexander, era mi yo del futuro. Y lo que me contó era sobre nosotros - Kate comenzó a reírse.

-Eres incansable, ¿en serio piensas que era un viajero en el tiempo? - No lo reconocería pero aquellas locas teorías suyas hacía que le pareciese aún más adorable.

-¿Me puedes demostrar que estoy equivocado?

-Castle, los viajes en el tiempo no existen.

-Y eso lo dices por propia experiencia, ¿no?

-Dios, Castle, eres peor que un niño - dijo riéndose - ¿Te apetece que paremos a tomar un café?

-Detective me has leído la mente.

Ambos tomaron la siguiente salida, hasta llegar a Syosset, en aquella localidad pararon sus vehículos frente a una cafetería.

Al salir de los coches, ambos estiraron los músculos, y sonrieron al mirarse. Entraron en el local tomados por la cintura, se sentaron en una mesa al final del local y ambos pidieron un café y una porción de tarta.

Aquella parada les llevó no más de media hora, tras besarse, abrazarse, volverse a besar ambos se separaron volviendo cada uno a montar en su coche.

El resto del camino continuó entre charlas, confesiones, risas, bromas.

-Cariño, nos vemos en un rato en tu casa - Dijo Castle tomando la dirección hacia su loft una vez entraron en Manhattan.

-Nos vemos luego. Te quiero - contestó ella antes de colgar.

Kate llegó a su casa, al entrar dejó la maleta junto a la puerta y suspiró, no lo pudo evitar, sabía que en unas horas volverían a estar juntos pero le echaba tremendamente de menos. Negó, aquello no era normal, su necesidad de estar cerca de el escritor le daba algo de miedo.

Tomó la maleta y subió a su dormitorio, lo primero era darse una ducha, después ya desharía el equipaje. Tras la ducha regresó al dormitorio, envuelta en una toalla, abrió el cajón de la ropa interior, eligiendo un bonito conjunto negro de encaje, sonrió mordiéndose el labio al pensar que aquella sería la primera noche que ambos pasarían en su cama.

Castle, se encontraba colgado del teléfono, mantenía una acalorada discusión con Gina.

La rubia seguía empeñada en dejar de ser su editora - Te lo advierto Gina, si es necesario iré a los tribunales, si me dejas estarás incumpliendo nuestro contrato.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? - Preguntó fuera de sí la rubia- Me tratas como a una mierda, y aún pretendes que todo continúe como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No fue un problema cuando nos divorciamos, no entiendo porque ahora sí lo es- trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-No es lo mismo, cuando pusimos fin a nuestro matrimonio fue una decisión de ambos, no hubo engaños, ni traiciones, pero esta vez me has usado como un trapo. No te lo voy a perdonar

-Gina, en serio, ya no sé como pedirte disculpas. Es trabajo, nada que ver con la vida personal.

-Perro resulta que no puedo separarlo, no esta vez. Esta conversación no me hará cambiar de idea, no voy a continuar siendo tu editora, y si crees que debes denunciarme hazlo - dijo colgando.

Castle lanzó el teléfono sobre el sillón de su despacho, necesitaba a Gina, era la única que lograba hacer que cumpliera los plazos, sin ella sería un caos. Decidió llamar a Paula, tal vez ella pudiera convencer a la rubia.


	11. Chapter 11

Paula llegaba a la oficina de la editora de Castle echa una autentica furia, la conversación que había mantenido con él hacía pocos minutos la habían puesto de muy mal humor.

Desde el mismo día que conoció a Gina supo que les iba a dar problemas, pero pese a todas sus advertencias Rick la había mantenido en su puesto, con la de buenos editores que había en esa ciudad y su chico se empeñaba en continuar colaborando con la rubia rusa.

Ni siquiera esperó a ser anunciada, abrió la puerta del despacho de la editora y entró.

-Tú has nacido con un solo objetivo y ese no es otro que hacerme la vida dificil, ¿cierto? – dejó su bolso en la silla y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa de la rubia.

-¿Tú la educación ni la conoces, no? Lo normal es pedir cita y esperar a que te anuncien, podría haber estado reunida – atacaba la rubia.

-¿Educación? Mira mona, si fuese por mi, estarías fuera de la vid de mi chico desde hace años, exactamente desde el mismo mpmento en el que llegaste a nuestras vidas.

-¿Tu chico?, ¿vuestras vidas? – Gina comenzó a reír.

-Sí mi chico, y sí nuestras vidas. Es mi chico, porque aposté por él cuando nadie lo hizo, aposté por él cuando todo el mundo decía que no llegaría a nada, pero aún así yo siempre creí en Ricky. Y sí nuestras vidas, porque tu presencia hace que su humor desaparezca, y si Ricky se enfada la que paga el pato soy yo. No sé qué pudo ver en ti, bueno rectifico dijo – mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo- lo que vio fue un pelo rubio y unas tetas.

-No te voy a consentir que llegues a mi casa y me insultes – le dijo la rubia acercandose hasta ella y tomandola del brazo.

-Me vas a consentir lo que yo quiera, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque me he pasado más de una hora colgada al teléfono con Ricky, teniendo que escuchar sus gritos – se zafó del agarre de la editora.

-Ricky, como tú le llamas, se ha lucido esta vez.

-Ya, te fuiste con él y apareció la detective y él la ha escogido a ella. En serio ¿te sorprende? Todos sabiamos que Rick está locamente enamorado de Kate, y aún sabiendolo te fuieste con él. ¿No sé si eres más tonta o más anviciosa? Aun no lo tengo claro – sintió la mano de la rubia golpeandola en su rostro.

-Sal de mi despacho, no voy a permitir que me trates de esa forma – Cuando intentó volver a golpear a Paula esta detuvo su mano.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme nuevamente la mano encima. Gina, deja de actuar como una cría, es trabajo. Deja de lado tus supuestos sentimientos por él y haz tu puto trabajo, que te recuerdo que no es otro que lograr que escriba.

-¿Supuestos?

-Sí, supuestos. Hasta ahora sólo me has demostrado que estuviste con él por interés no porque realmente le amases. ¿No te bastaba con el dinero que te hacía ganar siendo su editora? – la cara de Gina iba dibujando cada vez un mayor enfado.

-¿Envidia? – preguntó con una sonrisa la editora, Paula la miró interrogante- Supongo que te mueres de ganas por pasar por su cama.

-Tus ganas, el que yo no me haya convertido en una de sus mantenidas no debería hacerte pensar que no haya pasado por su cama – Gina la miró sorprendida- La diferencia entre nosotras, es que yo me acostaba con él, sólo por el sexo, no buscaba ser la neuva señora Castle, no buscaba quedarme con gran parte de su fortuna. Ya ganaba suficiente dinero siendo su representante, no me hacía falta nada más, así que ambos sabiamos lo que había, sexo puro y duro.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Y ahora, hablemos de trabajo – continuó la publicista ignorando la pregunta de la editora- ¿Quieres hacerle la vida dificil? Sigue siendo su editora, marcalé plazos que no se pueda saltar, obligale a escribir. Olvida tu pataleta de quinceañera a la que los planes con el guapete del grupo no le han salido bien, y sé una mujer de verdad. O de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a tomar las medidas legales oportunas, recuerda que tienes un contrato de exclusividad firmado con Rick, si lo incumples te demandará, pedirá daños y perjuicios por la ruptura unilateral del contrato, y te dejará en la puta calle – Paula se puso en pie, acercandose hasta la rubia- Y yo misma me encargaré de que no se ablande, te lo prometo.

-¿Es uan amenaza? – dijo Gina alejandose de la publicista.

-No, sólo te estoy explicando lo que sucederá si rompes el contrato – tomó su bolso y se acercó hasta la puerta de salida- Espero tu llamada antes de 24 horas comunicandome tu decisión – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquel despacho.

Castle había llamado a Kate para advertirla que lelgaría mucho más tarde de lo que en un principio había supuesto, se explicó muy por encima lo que había sucedido, tras la conversación telefonica necesito salir un rato a pasear.

Necesitaba poner un poco sus ideas en orden, lo que menos quería era hacer que Kate tuviese que aguantar el mal humor que se había instaurado en él por culpa de Gina.

Aun recordaba el día que la rubia editora llegó a su vida, recordaba las advertencias que Paula le hizo sobre la rubia, el cómo él había ignorado todo lo que su amiga y publicista le dijo.

Recordó cada enfado, mal gesto, que tuvo dutante el tiempo que Gina fue su esposa. Nunca debió casarse con ella, ninguno había estado realmente enamorado, pero él tenía un problema, quería una familia por encima de todo, y por eso decidió arriesgarse con ella, pese a las neuvas advertencias que Paula le había hecho.

Se paró frente a un edificio, sonrió al darse cuanta de que sin saber cómo había llegado hasta el portal de Beckett, antes de entrar se sentó en un banco quedando aquel bloque de apartamentos frente a él.

Beckett, estaba totalemtne convencido de que ella era la mujer que había estado buscando durante toda su vida. Ella sería la definitiva, se imaginaba cómo sería pasar el resto de su vida teniendo al lado a la mujer amada, se imaginaba a los dos cuidando de sus hijos, más tarde de sus nietos.

Sonría al pensar en cada amanecer que llegaría, teniendola a su lado, prepararle cada día el desayuno, camianr de la mano por las calles, reocrrer el mundo juntos.

En su cerebro aparecía claramente lo que él quería decir a su querida detective, sonrió y se decidió a cruzar la calle.

Kate dejó el libro que leía sobre la mesa cuando escuchó los golpes en su puerta, se levantó y se dirigió hasta ella.

-Hola, creí que tardarías más – sintió las manos de él posarse en sus caderas, como la atrajo hasta él y como su boca se vio invadida por la lengua del escritor.

-Te extrañé – dijo Castle apoyando su frente sobre al de ella cuando se separaron tras el intenso beso.

-Ya lo veo – se hizo a un lado y cuando el escritro entró cerró la puerta- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mientras ambos se dirigían al salón.

-Olvidemos lo que haya pasado, centremonos en nosotros – Castle se giró quedando enfrentado a la detective- Sé que igual piensas que es demasiado pronto, o que estoy loco, pero me da lo mismo. Te amo, eres todo lo que he deseado tener en mi vida. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, desde siempre, creo que antes de que aparecieras en mi vida mi alma ya te amaba – Kate le miraba con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas- Sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero que caminemos juntos, que seamos la tierra firme del otro. Katherine Beckett ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó tomandola de las manos.

-¿Y el anillo? – fue lo único que ella pudo contestar.

-No lo tengo – contestó él encogiendose de hombros.

-Eres un desastre – dijo ella dejando salir las lágrimas que retenía y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

-Ya, per nadie te va a querer como lo hago yo – acariciaba la espalda de la detective- Y la respeusta a mi pregutna ¿es?

-Estás loco, claro que es pronto – ël la miró con algo ed miedo, pensando que tal vez se había precipitado- Pero yo también te amo, y lo quiero todo contigo – Castle empezó a sonreír- Sí, mi escritor, calro que me casaré contigo. Pero quiero mi anillo – terminó de decir antes de comenzar a besarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Digamos que el capítulo de hoy no es para menores de 18 años. Clau no leas, jajajajajaj**

* * *

CAPITULO 12

Kate negaba con la cabeza pero su rostro tenía dibujado una gran sonrisa, nada más despertar había recordado cómo terminó el día anterior, Rick pidiéndole matrimonio, ella aceptando y exigiendo su anillo y él dado que con la improvisación no lo tenía tomando la anilla de una lata de refresco y poniéndosela en el dedo a su chica. Tenía que reconocer que aburrirse con él era difícil, muy, muy, muy difícil.

Se intentó levantar de la cama sin que él se despertase, se vistió con unas mallas y una camiseta, se puso las deportivas y salió a correr, necesitaba salir de aquella casa o era capaz de pasarse el día haciendo el amor con su chico.

En los días que llevaban juntos, se podría decir que habían recuperado con creces el tiempo que habían perdido en esos dos años, y había que decir que el sexo con Rick era increíble, ningún hombre había logrado llevarla hasta la locura en ese campo.

Castle se despertó encontrándose sólo en aquella cama, buscó con la vista a su chica pero no la vio, salió de la cama y sin tan siquiera ponerse algo de ropa fue en busca de Kate, pero por la casa no había rastro de ella.

Puso la cafetera en marcha, suponía que ella habría salido a hacer algo de deporte - ¿Aún tiene fuerzas para hacer ejercicio? – se preguntó al tiempo que recordaba la sesión de sexo que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Entonces recordó que debía salir en busca del anillo perfecto para la detective, inmerso en esos pensamientos estaba cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

-Buenos días cariño – dijo Kate sin aun haber cerrado la puerta- Deberías ponerte algo de ropa si no quieres que te viole – le susurró al tiempo que le daba un azote en el culo- Dios me encanta este culo – le dijo apretando esa parte de la anatomía de su chico- Voy a la ducha, la necesito no sólo por el ejercicio – se giró mientras se iba quitando la ropa, caminado desnuda hacia el baño.

-Me quiere matar – pensó el escritor.

Rick comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño, olvidando por completo el café que estaba preparando, ahora mismo no necesitaba su dosis de cafeína lo que necesitaba era su dosis de Kate y fijándose en cierta parte de su anatomía aquello quedaba más que patente.

-No pensarías que te iba a dejar sola – Kate sintió como su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente al sentir las manos de él sobre sus pechos- Me muero por tocar tu piel desde el mismo día que entraste en mi vida- mientras le susurraba aquello sus grandes manos recorrían el torso de la detective- Cierra los ojos y sólo disfruta – le dijo justo antes de posar sus labios en el cuello de ella.

Kate obedeció y se dejó llevar por lo que su piel iba sintiendo al ser recorrida por los dedos hábiles del escritor, sus manos eran grandes y eso le encantaba, las sentía sobre su piel haciendo que ésta quemase.

Las manos de Rick tocaban sin descanso los pechos de ella, los masajeaba, los apretaba logrando que los pezones se endurecieran casi al instante, poco a poco esas manos que la volvían loca fueron descendiendo por su cuerpo, pasando por su estómago, y continuaron descendiendo, metiendo una de ellas entre las piernas de la detective hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Estás muy mojada – le dijo al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja- Me vuelves loco, me pasaría en día metido en ti.

Kate se mojaba aún más de escuchar aquellas frases, sentía en su espalda el miembro totalmente duro de su novio- Dios, Castle, te necesito dentro – decía ella ente jadeos echando su espalda hacía atrás, para sentir más si cabía la erección de él.

Los dedos de él entraron en Kate, haciendo que ésta soltase un gemido, estaba tan mojada que se deslizaban sin problemas dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

-Más – exigió ella haciendo que su hombre sonriera.

-Todo a su tiempo – posó las manos en la cintura de ella haciendo que se girase, quería poder ver la cara de gozo de ella.

Sin sacar los dedos del interior de su chica fue arrodillándose, tan solo tuvo que levantar la vista para que Kate separase las piernas, en ese instante y sin dejar de mover los dedos dentro de ella Rick comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la detective. Lo besaba, lo lamía, lo mordía, los gritos de Kate eran cada vez más altos.

-Me voy a correr – le dijo mirándole con una súplica en sus ojos.

-Hazlo, deja que me beba tu fluido – Escuchar aquello fue demasiado para ella corriéndose de inmediato, notando como sus piernas le fallaban por el orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

Rick hizo lo que le había dicho y tras eso se fue elevando, besando con furia a Kate cuando sus caras estuvieron a la altura – Me encanta como sabes – dijo separando sus labios de los de ella.

Las manos de él agarraron el culo de la detective la cual instintivamente llevó sus piernas hasta la cintura de su novio, sintiendo como de inmediato era penetrada de un golpe por la polla dura de él.

Entraba y salía de forma demasiado lenta para ella – Más rápido – suplico.

Cada vez que entraba la penetración era más profunda, llenándola por completo, sintiéndose más llena que nunca.

-Dios – gritó cuando sintió la llegada de un nuevo orgasmos, clavando por completo las uñas en la espalda de él.

Rick sintió que él también estaba a punto de llegar y decidió incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas, aceleró lanzando con cada penetración un gemido que era acompañado por los lanzados por ella.

-Vamos Kate córrete – le dijo haciendo con la última embestida que ambos llegaran a un tiempo.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en esa posición, poco a poco él fue saliendo de ella, ambos se dejaban tiernos besos.

-¿Y ahora qué tal si nos duchamos? – dijo él cuando su respiración le permitió hablar.

Unos minutos después, ambos aparecían en la cocina de la detective ya vestidos, y prodigándose dulces caricias.

-¿Vendrás a la comisaría? – le preguntó Kate mientras se iba tomando el café.

-Primero debo ir a ver a Paula y si no termino muy tarde me paso a recogerte para ir a almorzar – Le contestó dejando un plato con tortitas frente a la detective- Come, me han dicho que últimamente haces mucho ejercicio.

- Sí que hago ejercicio, pero no creo que sea mucho – le contestó picándolo- Por mí haría más.

Rick se le acercó y rodeo el cuerpo de la detective con sus brazos- Si quieres hacemos otro poco de ejercicio – comenzó a besar el cuello de ella.

-Dios – gimió ella- Mierda, Castle te odio, tengo que ir a trabajar, me explicas ¿cómo me voy a concentrar ahora? – él se encogió de hombros.

-Eso te pasa por intentar ser mala – le dijo riéndose.

Kate se despidió de él quedando finalmente en que a la hora que terminase la reunión del escritor se acercaría a la 12th.

-Te quiero futura señora Castle – dijo sobre la boca de la detective.

-El anillo, no tengo anillo – se señalaba el dedo- Mientras no lo tenga nada de futura – dijo saliendo de su casa soltando una carcajada.

-Mierda, necesito comprar ese anillo – dijo él corriendo hacia el dormitorio para ponerse los zapatos y salir de compras.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cómo siempre digo, todo lo que empieza tiene un final, pues este capítulo es el final de esta historia. Siento si pensais que es demasiado pronto, pero en mi mente nunca estuvo el que se alargase en el tiempo. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que habeis leído, gracias a todas aquellas que habeis decidido comentar. Muchas, muchas, gracias. Las historias cobran vida gracias a vuestros comentarios. Gracias.**

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Un anillo, eso era lo que buscaba con desesperación por las joyerías de NY, un anillo, no podía ser tan difícil de encontrar. Negaba con la cabeza, el problema no era el anillo, el problema era para quién era. Cualquier mujer de las que habían pasado por su vida, querrían el más grande, el más ostentoso, pero ella no era cualquier mujer, ella era LA MUJER, ella era Katherine Beckett, la mujer de su vida.

Salía de la enésima joyería con la frustración pintada en su rostro, con esa salida era una oportunidad menos para encontrar el anillo perfecto. Caminaba con los hombros caídos, quería tenerlo listo para esa misma noche, no quería escuchar nuevamente de boca de ella, eso de ¿dónde está mi anillo?

Se quedó parado en mitad de la calle, no era sólo el anillo, tenía que encontrar el lugar perfecto para proponérselo. Se quedó pálido, nunca en su dilata vida amorosa, había sentido el vértigo que padecía en aquel instante, porque nunca en su vida le había pedido la mano a la mujer de su vida.

Su suegro, tenía que hablar con él – Mierda- dijo al darse cuenta de que se le amontonaban las cosas pendientes.

Enésima joyería, entró sin esperar nada, y entonces lo vio, y sonrió, con la mayor sonrisa que un ser humano podría dibujar en su rostro sin que éste terminara desencajándose.

Tras pagar salió de la joyería, suspiró, al menos el anillo ya lo tenía, ahora sólo faltaba preparar la velada perfecta y hablar con su suegro.

Caminó hacía su coche, y tras hablar durante dos minutos, se dirigió al lugar en el que había quedado con Jim Beckett, Castle había intentado que la reunión fuese en territorio neutral, pero Jim estaba ese día hasta arriba de trabajo así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ir al despacho del abogado.

Por raro que pareciera, le sudaban las manos, la secretaria le había dicho que el señor Beckett le estaba esperando, pero él estaba parado frente a la puerta sin atreverse a dar ni un solo paso.

-¿No dijiste que Castle estaba aquí? – Jim abría la puerta y al tiempo que preguntaba veía al escritor inmóvil, pálido, mirando aquella puerta- Rick entra – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- No muerdo – Castle dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar dando tímidos pasos.

Una vez en el interior del despacho y tras escuchar la enésima disculpa por parte de su suegro por tener que hablar en el trabajo, ambos hombres se sentaron.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? Alcohol no hay, pero café, agua, zumos, refrescos sí que te puedo ofrecer.

-Agua estaría bien señor Beckett – Jim le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Señor Beckett? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada, ¿por qué lo dice? – Preguntó el escritor revolviéndose en su silla.

-Porque soy Jim, porque hace tiempo que nosotros dejamos las formalidades a un lado. ¿Debo preocuparme? – Jim le servía una botella de agua junto con su vaso.

Rick tras dar un trago al líquido, y aclararse la garganta, comenzó a hablar.

-Jim, hace dos años entré en la 12th porque la inspiración para un nuevo libro llegó a mí en el mismo instante que conocí a tu hija. Desde el mismo instante que la tuve cerca me empecé a sentir atraído por ella, había algo en ella que hacía que quisiera conocerla más, deseaba conocer todo de ella. A medida que la iba conociendo mi admiración por la clase de persona que era crecía – Jim le escuchaba con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro- Y sin darme cuenta, esa admiración, esa necesidad de conocerla más se fue convirtiendo en amor- Jim le miró asintiendo y sonriendo- Me enamoré de su hija como nunca antes lo había hecho, en realidad, creo que nunca antes estuve enamorado. Su hija se convirtió en todo para mí, en mi vida, ahora ya no podría imaginarme una vida sin su hija a mi lado. Señor Beckett, mi mayor deseo, es casarme con su hija, por eso aquí y ahora le pregunto si tengo su permiso para que ese deseo se convierta en realidad – Rick soltó todo el aire que había ido acumulando.

-¿Me estás pidiendo la mano de Katie? – Jim estaba sorprendido- No creí que fueras de esos Rick.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien – contestó el escritor encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien. Rick tienes mi permiso, siempre y cuando ella te acepte, no es a mí a quien debes convencer es a mi hija, pero si ella te dice sí, yo estaré encantado de llevarla hasta el altar y entregártela en él- Ambos hombres se daban un afectuoso abrazo- Espero que sepas dónde te estás metiendo chico, mi Katie tiene un carácter de mil demonios cuando se enfada- Jim comenzó a reír.

Tras charlar un poco más, Jim tuvo que salir en dirección a los tribunales, ambos se despidieron prometiendo quedar a cenar todos juntos en los próximos días.

Otra cosa hecha, bien, anillo comprado, permiso del padre obtenido, sólo quedaba preparar la cena.

Regresaba al loft, necesitaba sentarse a planificar la noche. Nada más entrar en su casa su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tras comprobar que era Paula, decidió contestar.

-Dame una buena noticia – fue su contestación.

-Gina acepta seguir. Al menos hasta que des por finalizada la saga de Nikki Heat.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-Sí, ponte a escribir el puto libro.

-Tranquila, está terminado, sólo me quedan los agradecimientos.

-Bien, pues te dejo que tengo una reunión – Paula ni esperó a que Rick se despidiese, como siempre llevaba prisa.

Otra cosa solucionada, hoy no era importante, pero al menos el tema Gina quedaba zanjado.

Pensó en el Empire State, en Brooklyn Botanical Gardens, pero finalmente se decantó por algo mucho totalmente diferente.

Mandó un WhatsApp a la detective citándola en la puerta de su loft, antes de salir por la puerta de su casa, metió en pañuelo en el bolsillo de su americana, estaba nervioso, sólo esperaba que a ella le pareciera una idea tierna y no algo demasiado cursi.

Las ocho de la tarde llegaron y justo en ese momento el coche de la detective se detenía en la entrada del edificio del escritor. Vio descender a Kate y como ella tenía en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Te extrañé – le dijo ella dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Yo también a ti – la abrazaba - ¿Confías en mí? – Kate se separó un poco y le miró sin entender, Rick sacó el pañuelo y se lo mostró a la detective- ¿Confías en mí? – repitió.

-Sí, pero ¿a dónde vamos?

-Eso no es confiar detective – le dijo ladeando un poco su cabeza y poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Ya – ella se mordió el labio y negó- Sí confío en ti – Rick la giró y le tapó los ojos.

Justo en ese momento llegó el coche que les llevaría a su destino, entraron y se acomodaron, el chófer sabía perfectamente la dirección.

-¿No le dices a dónde vamos?

-No hace falta mi amor, él ya lo sabe – tenía entre sus manos las manos de la detective.

Pocos minutos después, llegaban a su destino, durante el trayecto Kate no había dejado de preguntar a dónde se dirigían y por qué no podía quitarse el pañuelo.

Cuándo finalmente llegaron a su destino, la música comenzó a sonar, Castle había escogido una canción de Andrew Belle que le había enamorado desde el mismo instante en que la escuchó por primera vez, In My Veins.

-Adoro esta canción – dijo Kate cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar.

-Ya somos dos – dijo el escritor quitando el pañuelo de los ojos de la detective.

Kate poco a poco se fue acostumbrando nuevamente a la luz, miró sorprendida el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Rick- dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí comenzó todo, aquí fue dónde te vi por primera vez, en aquella fiesta en la presentación de mi última novela de Derrick Storm – Rick tomaba entre sus manos las de la detective- Aquella noche cambió mi vida, tú cambiaste mi vida. Siempre estaré agradecido a aquella alineación cósmica que hizo que nos conociésemos. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias por dejarme entrar en la tuya – La visión del escritor estaba nublada por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos- Eres la mujer más increíble, hermosa, dulce, tierna, dura, inflexible, cariñosa, complicada y perfecta que jamás he conocido. Eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, porque sólo tú me haces feliz, y porque sólo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado para hacerte feliz. Por eso, aquí en el mismo lugar dónde comenzó todo – Rick se arrodilló ante la detective y sacó el anillo de su bolsillo. Kate se tapó la boca y dejó escapar las lágrimas que aduras penas había logrado mantener a raya desde el mismo instante en que el escritor comenzó a hablar- Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?

-Richard Alexander Edgar Rodgers Castle, gracias por aparecer tú en mi vida, gracias por demostrarme que el amor aún existe, gracias por darme todo ese amor y por dejar que te dé el mío. Sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa, claro que quiero. Eres el amor de mi vida- contestaba sonriente al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro.

Rick colocó el anillo en el dedo de Kate – Es precioso- Dijo ella contemplando el sencillo anillo que el escritor había escogido, un anillo de oro de diamante en talla brillante sobre oro blanco engastado en dos medias lunas- Always – dijo ella leyendo el gravado interior.

-Always – contestó él poniéndose en pie y besando a su prometida.

FIN


End file.
